soundeffectsfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: 1992 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: Canada or United States * Year debut: September 18, 1993 * First heard: Marsupilami * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Also See *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 02 Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatian Street * 3 Amigonauts * The 7D * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (Heard on episode Watch the Watch human screaming.) * Abby's Flying Fairy School * Acábatelo * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) * Action League Now! (Heard in a high pitch in "Rock-A-Big Baby" and "Incident at Chlorine Lake".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Grumpy Young Men"; used as a scream for Goddard.) * All Grown Up! (Heard once in "The Curse of Reptar".) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos * Amphibia (Heard once in episode 6.) * The Angry Beavers * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard in one episode from the Aqua Teens' TV.) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Wrestle Maniacs" and "The Boogeyman".) * Bachke Rehnaa Zara Sambhalna (Heard once in the intro.) (Indian version of game show "Russian Roulette".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Phases of Matter".) * Blood Drive (Heard once in "A Gentleman's Agreement".) * Brickleberry (Heard once in "Squabbits".) * CatDog (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat".) * Camp Lazlo * Casualty * Chalkzone * Chowder (Heard once in a high pitch In "The Wrong Costumer" and a normal pitch In "The Belgin Waffle Slobber-Barker".) * Clarence (Heard once in "Belson's Sleepover".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Shirley the Medium".) * Captain Biceps * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Who's Afraid of the Dark?".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Bad Cable Manners.") * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in a high pitch in "House of Scrooge".) * The DaVincibles * Donkey Kong Country (Heard once in "Hunka-Hunka Burning Bluster".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's New School".) * Duckman (Heard once in a lower pitch in "Sperms of Endearment".) * The Expect Smart Actually (Heard twice in "Boogie Goo"; once in "Toads and Tiaras vs Jerky Jasper" and "Unreal Yellow Coupon".) * Family Guy (Heard once in "Inside Family Guy".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Glove and Boots * Grossology * Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law (Heard once in "Blackwatch Plaid".) * Hero: 108 * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "The List" and "Arnold's Halloween".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "A Grave Mistake".) * Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry is Too Cool for School".) * Invader Zim (Heard twice in "Dark Harvest" and once in "Parent Teacher Night" and "Walk of Doom".) * Johnny Test (Heard twice in "Johnny's Pink Plague" and "Johnny Dukey Doo;" once in "Coming to a Johnny Near You" and "Johnny's Left Foot".) * Kappa Mikey * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Larva (Heard once in a high pitch.) * League Of Super Evil * Late Night Black & White (Heard once in the intro.) * Lethal Weapon * Lucky Fred * Mad TV (Heard once in a high pitch on "South Parknuts" and normal in "Raging Rudolph II: The Reinfather".) * Marsupilami (Debut) * Mighty Magiswords (Heard once in "Mushroom Menace".) * Monkey Dust * Motorway Patrol * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in a high pitch in "Flea's Fighting Fish"; The Flea scream only.) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Teeth Chattering Tale Of The Haunted Pancakes".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Inoculation Day"; Principal Pixie Frog scream only.) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Naturally, Sadie * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide * Nexo Knights (Possibly heard in "The Gray Knight".) * The Nutshack * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Freddy Seymour's Rhinoceros scream in "Freddy Seymour's Amazing Life".) * Oh Yuck! * Ozzy & Drix (Heard once in "The Dream Factory".) * Pawn Stars * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in Various pitches in "Secret Swapper of Doom".) * The Proud Family * Pink Panther and Pals * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Regular Show (Terror Tales of The Park 2011-Present) * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "The Adventures on the Telly Part 1" and "Hole in the Garden".) * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Samurai Jack * Sanjay and Craig * Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * The Simple Life * Skunk Fu! * South Park (Heard once in the Halloween intro.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Hooky" in a high pitch; "F.U.N.," "Suds," "Enemy In-Law," "Ghost Host," "That's No Lady," "Life Insurance," "Code Yellow," "Drive Happy," and "Bunny Hunt" in a normal pitch. Heard twice in "Once Bitten" in a double pitch.) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Islands in the Street".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Match Maker".) * Steven Universe (Heard once in "Keeping it Together".) * The Stuffed Animal Show (Heard in "Spooky Blue", "It's The Great Pumpkin", "Blue & Hero", and "I Was A Childhood Zombie".) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Heard once in the outtakes.) * Superjail! * Teacher's Pet * Teen Titans Go! (Heard in a low volume in "Tower Power" and heard once in "Breakfast Cheese".) * Time Squad * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Big Top Breakfast" in a high pitch.) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Totally Spies! (Heard in a high pitch.) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * Welcome to the Wayne * W.I.T.C.H. * Wayside * What a Cartoon! * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? * Wipeout (Heard in some Foreign dubbed episodes.) * Wipeout Canada * Wishfart * World of Quest * Yin Yang Yo! (Heard once in "Yin Yang You".) Movies * 999-9999 (2002) (Heard once when a student died on a flagpole.) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Snake scream only.) * Boo! A Madea Halloween (2016) (Heard once at the end as there is a fight inside a school bus.) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (Microwave crying/scream only. The beginning is not that audible due to Microwave's crying voice supplied by Wayne Knight.) * Girl vs. Monster (2012) * The Green Inferno (2015) * Hercules (1997) (heard twice) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) (Heard once from the television showing a battle between cowboys and Indians.) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Monster House (2006) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard once in a high pitch; Oggy scream only.) * Planet 51 (2009) * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) * The Punisher (2004) * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) * Stay Alive (2006) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) (Heard in a lower volume.) * The Suicide Shop (2012) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) (Used in a high pitch.) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Twinkle Toes (2012) * Wrong Turn 5 (2012) Shorts * Day & Night (2010) (Shorts) * Dr. Tran (2008-2010) (Shorts) (Heard thrice in Mr. Tran and the Toy Cack".) * Droopy: Thanks a Latte (1999) (Shorts) * Goodnight Mr. Foot (2012) (Shorts) (Used for a spider screaming.) * Mantelope: Half Man - Half Antelope (2001) * No Touching (2017) (Heard once) * Presto (2008) * Yogi Bear: When Animals Nap (1999) (Shorts) Commercials Canada: * M&M's - Moviephobia (2014) * Teletoon Detour - Family Guy Joins the Detour Ireland: * DOE - Thoughts (1995) USA: * Burger King - Scary iDog (2008) * Corona Halloween Ad * Denny's Super Bowl Ads (2010) * Feldco - Old Scary Windows on Halloween (2012-2013) * Honey Comb - Mansion (1997) * Hot Bob As Seen on TV Commercial * JCPenney: Back to School - Zombies (2007) * Pop Tarts Presents: Pop The Vote (2016) * Six Flags Fright Fest (2015) * Skechers - Elastica (Heard in the beginning.) * Wendy's - Baconator Mania (2007) (Heard at the beginning.) Video Games Arcade: * Area 51: Site 4 * GoGo Ball (Used at the start of a level.) * The Grid PC: * Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now * Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas * Grand Theft Auto III * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Little Inferno * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (Heard at the end of the music track Injector.) * Resident Evil 6 * SimCity 3000 Unlimited * SimCity Societies * State of Decay 2 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Xbox: * Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver * Grand Theft Auto III * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Xbox 360: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Resident Evil 6 Xbox One: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Resident Evil 6 * State of Decay 2 PlayStation: * Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now * Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (Heard at the end of the music track Injector.) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 PlayStation 2: * Grand Theft Auto III * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 PlayStation 3: * Infamous (Heard near the beginning.) * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * LittleBigPlanet 2 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * Resident Evil 6 PlayStation 4: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * LittleBigPlanet * LittleBigPlanet 3 * Resident Evil 6 * Until Dawn PlayStation Portable: * LittleBigPlanet * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 PlayStation Vita: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * LittleBigPlanet * Soul Sacrifice Sega Genesis: * Super Donkey Kong '99 (Bootleg) (High Pitched) SNES: * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (A distorted, high pitched version is sampled in the roller coaster music.) Nintendo 64: * Beetle Adventure Racing (Heard on "Wicked Woods" in a high pitch.) * Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now Game Boy Advance: * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (Heard at the end of the music track Injector.) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Nintendo GameCube: * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Nintendo 3DS: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Tomodachi Life (Photos is with screaming) Nintendo Wii U: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Little Inferno Nintendo Switch: * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Little Inferno * Luigi's Mansion 3 (Heard once ghost with screaming) Fangames: * Super Mario Fusion: Revival Online: * Winterrowd.com - Hit the Dot (When the Regan McNeil photo pops up at the end, this scream follows an unindentified scream sound effect.) Logos * Acclaim Cheltenham (Crazy Taxi) (2001) Promos * CBS: The Big Bang Theory - Season 7 Extended Premiere Promo (2013) * Syfy: Happy! Season 2 Promo (2019) * Logo - Day Camp (2019) * Reed Brunson Stuffed Animal Halloween Promo (2007) * MTV Netherlands - The Tom Green Show Promo (2001) (It can be heard as the word AAAAAHHH!!! flashes at around 0:10.) * SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween Premieres (2011) Music Videos * Beyonce Music Videos (Heard on the music video "Sweet Dreams" before the song starts after Beyonce ascends to her nightmare, plus combined with a recognizable, but unknown stock scream.) * Eminem featuring Dido - Stan (2000) (Dido screams Only) * Example - Won't Go Quietly (2010) (Heard at the end of video.) * Green Day - Redundant (1998) (Heard at the end of video.) * Michael Jackson - Dangerous (Heard at the beginning.) Bumpers * Cartoon Network: Late Night Black & White Bumpers * Disney Channel - Makeover (2002) (Bumper) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Nickelodeon - Angry Beavers - Underpants (Bumper) Teasers * Casper (1995) (Teasers) Trailers * Final Destination 5 (2011) (Trailers) (Heard during the bridge scene.) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) (Trailers) * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA (2004) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * Not Another Teen Movie (2001) (Trailers) (Janey only) * Planet 51 (2009) (Trailers) * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) (Trailers) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Trailers) * Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) (When a pilot's scream is used on its final trailer.) * True Lies (1994) (Trailers) * Zizt the Movie 2 (Trailers) * Vertigo (1958) (Trailers) (Used in the 1996 restoration trailer.) TV Spots * Jingle All the Way (1996) (TV Spots) *The Ant Bully (2006) (TV Spots) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) (TV Spots) *The Lego Movie (2014) (TV Spots) * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (TV Spots) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) (TV Spots) Other Media * Plotagon (for Mac/PC) * WRVQ YouTube Videos * The Annoying Orange (Heard on the Vine compilation and at the beginning of "Tech Support".) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Giggles the Clown (Heard on "Middle School Bites".) * Just for Laughs Gags * Just Kidding! Pranks * Kirby Nightmares (Heard on screams with kids) * The Nostalgia Critic * Trainlover476 Videos * WhitneyGoLucky (Areum Lee screams only.) YouTube Videos * Arthur YTPs (Heard in "Muffy Brings Parasites to School".) * Donkey Kong: The BLU Heist (2010) (Shorts) * Fortnite - The Rise of Pink Panda (Sounds closely identical.) * Funhouse Ride CGI (Not RCT3) * McCain To Teletubbies: Get Off My Lawn!!! * Megababies Outtakes (heard at 0:22) * R RATED HARRY POTTER (2015) (Heard once when red player first got stabbed by green player.) * Sailor Moon meets My Little Pony (Heard once in high pitch on part 2) * SM64 Bloopers: MarioNite (A Fortnite Video) * Teletubbies Get off My Laaawn!!! * Toy Story (1995) Alternate Ending (Seth Irskens) * WhitneyGoLucky (Areum Lee scream only.) Mobile Apps * iMovie (Apple App) * Zombie Cafe Radio Stations *95.5 KLOS Radio Ads * Scream Hollow Smithville/Austin Radio Programs * Elvis Duran and the Morning Show Educational Media * David Macaulay: Roman City (Heard during a sketch sequence.) * Greek Mythology for Students (Heard in one part of "Perseus & Medusa".) Anime * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in "Lord Slug".) * Gabriel DropOut (Heard once in episode 1 when Vignette explains to Gabriel about how humans are afraid of cockroaches.) * HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Heard once in episode 38 Halloween with screaming.) * Kill Me Baby (Heard once in episodes 1 and 13.) * Yuru Yuri (Heard once in episode 4 during a shot of Chinatsu and Kyoko looking terrified.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03/Image Gallery Audio Samples